To Help a Stranger
by dvorak-lover
Summary: Dean and Sam meet a teenage girl in a case. She's alone and needs help, they decide to help her. I do not own Supernatural. There will be a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, EVER. All review are welcome. OBS: English is not mine native language. In case you find a grammatical error, PLEASE let me know. I've never been to the US, I either researched names of places or made them up.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

May, 15th. 8:00 pm.

The two-story house was falling apart. No one in their right mind would want to stay there. It was old, the walls had thousands of cracks, most of the windows where broken, and the layer of dirt and dust was so thick that made impossible to know the color of the walls, the original one anyway, now it was color of dirt, not particularly pretty. But, it had a roof, and it was more protected than the woods. And, it was not like she had a choice. The sun was setting, she was on foot on a back road and _exhausted_. In a way that tetanus danger zone death trap was a blessing, at least she would have a roof over her head.

Approaching the house she noticed some empty beer bottles and some cigarets buts on the floor by the porch steps. When she got to the front door she noticed a piece of a police crime scene tape on the floor, but as the other objects she found, it was old and covered in dust, sure not so old as the house, but nothing that it would show that there was any recent occupation. ' Good, the last thing I need now is problems with curious or angry people.' she thought.

She pushed the door and entered the house, in front of her the remains of a living room. The furniture was as old as the house and immediately considered not safe to sit on. They were knocked over and/or broken. After inspecting the rest of the first floor and finding everything in a similar state, she decided to claim a corner of the living room for herself, the one without any broken pieces of glass or wood. ' Must have been one hell of a fight' she thought while sitting down on the floor and putting her backpack down to use as a pillow, sure it was early to sleep, but she was tired and hungry. Since she didn't have nothing more than one apple, she decided it would be best to save the only food she had for when it was _really_ needed. What best way to forget an empty stomach than to sleep?

By the moment her head hit the "pillow" it was already dark out and she was happy to have a night of peaceful sleep with a roof over her head.

Or at least that was what she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

24 hours earlier

Dean was loudly enjoying one gigantic bacon cheeseburger, while Sam was eating a salad. They were in a small diner just outside some small town in Nebraska.

" Seriously, dude? Why don't you and that burger get a room? "

" Just because my meal doesn't taste like rabbit's food doesn't mean you have to get all bitchy Sammy " answered Dean, while giving his brother a view of his partially chewed burger, " you can order one yourself, no reason to get jealous."

"No thanks, I prefer my arteries unclogged, thank you very much. And it's really not necessary to give me the privileged view of your digestion while you speak."

Before Dean could say anything back, his cellphone began to ring, looking at the ID he answered.

"Hey Bobby"

...

" No, we don't have any case right now, what you got? "

... ...

Dean began making writing movements with his free hand, Sam gave him a pen and he began writing down on a napkin the information Bobby was giving him.

" Alright we'll check it out"

...

" OK, you too. Bye Bobby."

He closed the cellphone shut and put it back on his pocket.

" So what's the case? " Sam asked while grabbing the napkin with the notes to read what his brother wrote. ' Or trying to, man his penmanship is horrible.', he thought while deciphering the scribbles on the piece of paper, the spots of burger grease weren't helping either, of course Dean would not take the _absurd_ amount of time to pick a new unused napkin to write on.

" Some deaths on a house in a farm just outside of Minden. Apparently its a annual thing, only on the night of May 15th. Bobby looked it up, thinks it's a haunting."

" So, tomorrow."

" Yeah. "

" Okay. If we hit the road now we can get there by morning. "

" Sounds like a plan." And with that Dean went back to eating his burger and Sam to his salad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they arrived in Minden they checked in a motel on the edge of town, after salting the door and windows, Dean lay on the bed to get a couple of hours of sleep, while Sam, who had slept on the car, did the research on the case.

A few hours later, Dean was already awake and he and Sam were eating some food that he bought from a place near their motel.

While they ate, Sam was sharing what he discovered on the case.

" The Hurley Farm, on the last 50 years 9 people died on the house. Beginning with the owner Zachariah Hurley, his daughter Emily Hurley and Michael McGregor. From what I could gather, Zachariah was a widower, his wife died when his daughter was five, and after that he rarely left his farm, and according to friends, became withdrawn and didn't socialize with almost anyone but Emily. In the night of May, 15th 1959, McGregor, according to his parents, was on the farm to ask Zach's his permission to marry Emily, who was pregnant. The next day, the police found all three dead. McGregor was beaten and stabbed multiple with the kitchen knife, Emily was stabbed once in the heart and Zach bled to death from cuts on his wrists."

" So Zachy realises McGregor is taking his daughter away, looses it and kills everybody. Can't live with the guilt and offs himself? "

" Apparently. "

" Who else died there? "

" Okay, 1984, Samantha Hastings, 16, and Jack Middleton, 17, both stabbed. Friends who were with them at the house report voices and moving furniture, before running away.

In 1994, Edgar Brown, 16, and Lisa Clark, 15, also stabbed, friends say the same as the ones from 84, voices etc.

And in 2007, Linda Harris, 17, and Brad Young, 16-"

" Let me guess. Stabbed."

" Yeah. Friends also reporting voices and moving objects." Says Sam while turning his computer to show Dean the photos on the screen. " Here are the pictures from all the victims, anything you see in common?"

" Except our buddy Zach, all young with dark hair."

" Bobby was right. Looks like a ghost."

" Okay Sam. Looks like we got some digging to do. Where is he buried?"

" Nowhere, he was cremated. "

" Great."

" From the looks of the police report there was a lot of blood at the original deaths, could be what's keeping him here. "

" Alright, we go at night, that should give us enough time to do our thing before anywone notices. "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She woke up with a startle, heart racing, she thought that was just another nightmare, she had many of those on the last months. But then she heard a distant voice.

 _Don't leave me._

She sat up so quickly she got dizzy. Looking around she looked for the source of the voice. When she was beginning to think she had imagined it.

 _How can you do this to me?_

She stood up so fast she had to lean on the wall in order not to fall.

" Hello? Who's there? "

Nothing, not a sound, not even the wind.

" Anybody there? Sorry to barge in, I thought it was abando-"

 _DON'T LEAVE ME !_

She cowered in a corner, picking up her bag from the floor and hugging it in front of her. ' Where is it coming from? There was no one here before. ' She tried to calm her racing heart with a few deep breaths, it was beating so loudly in her ears it was almost deafening.

After a couple of minutes, she manage to calm herself enough to begin to listen to the sounds of the house. Not listening to anything she slowly started walking closely to the walls, checking for signs of the owner of the voice. She tried reassuring herself, ' You're imagining things. You're tired, hungry and sleepy, your mind it's just reacting to the general air of creepiness of this place. That's it, whatever you thought you heard, it was just a dream. You mind is playing tricks on you.' she chuckled silently, ' There's no one here, you're just going crazy and listening to voices. Nothing to worry about. '

When she got to what once was the eating area she stopped in shock, she could not believe what she was seeing. A man appeared on the other side of the room, out of nowhere. He was in his mid 40's, worn clothes, short beard, short dirty dark hair. He looked like he was crying, but there were no tears, and he had what could only be described as a deranged look in his eyes. He had big cuts on his wrists.

And on his right hand, there was a knife, a really BIG knife.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She did not know for how long they stayed on that starring contest, no movement from either of them, she was immobilized by fear and shock, and he, well, she had no idea, but he was immobile and looking right at her.

It felt like her heart was trying to break some sort of record, how fast it could beat before exploding? Her ears filled with buzzing. Which stopped her from listening the sounds of a car motor approaching the house.

 _I did everything for you. You're the reason for which I live. Please, don't leave me honey._

He sounded hurt, betrayed, the words painful, like they were physically hurting him.

Those words broke her mind from her shock. ' OH SHIT! ' she took a hesitant step back. ' SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! ' ( amazing what panic does to ones vocabulary ). Her cursing mantra in her head and the image of the man in front of her was all she could focus on. She did not took notice that, on the other side of the house, the door was opened, and two really tall men come inside.

When he moved the hand holding the knife, she ran to the door behind her but, before she could get there a chair that was on the floor flew towards her, so fast and strong that it sent her flying to the wall across the room. She hit the wall with a painful cry, hitting the back of her head on the wall, the chair braking into pieces, on of them embedded itself on her left thigh.

She slid down the wall, her vision blackened for a moment. Shaking her head trying to clear her vision, struggling to stand she let out another cry of pain when trying to move her left leg.

 _YOU WON'T LEAVE ME! HE'S NOT TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME!_

He was in front of her, looking down into her eyes, raising the knife.

 _You WILL not leave, NEVER. If I can't have you, he can't either. YOU'RE MINE._

" No, stop! Please! " she screamed, trying to bargain for her life.

At that moment he disappeared in smoke, behind where he was, a extremely tall man with a crowbar on his hand. Behind him another man, not as tall as the first one but almost there, with a gun and a duffle bag.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Impala parked outside the old house, Sam e Dean exit the car and made their way to the trunk.

" Alright, no sign of any drunk teenagers, no cops. We're not this ghost favorite type. We'll be half way through torching him before he notices anything. " Say Dean with a smile while slamming the trunk shut.

They got inside the house. They were slowly making their way through the living room when they heard a cry of pain and a sound of something hitting a surface , hard, coming from the other side of the house.

They were immediately running to were they heard the sounds

YOU WON'T LEAVE ME! HE'S NOT TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME!

They reached the eating area.

You WILL not leave, NEVER. If I can't have you, he can't either. YOU'RE MINE.

" No, stop! Please! "

The ghost had his back to them, Sam reached forward and hit Hurley's midsection in one fast movement. When the ghost disappeared they saw who it was attacking.

A teenage girl, long dirty straight hair, her clothes were dirty and old, with some parts clearly being sewn together by someone who did not know what they were doing, they were also big, too big for her the large coat was at least three sizes too big, reaching her knees, black converses practically falling apart. She was skinny and a round face, that despite the state of the rest of her, still had some baby fat. Starring back at them were to huge, surprised and terrified green eyes. Surrounding her the remains of an old chair, that's when they saw the piece of wood sticking out of her thigh. It went through her coat and jeans. The wound was bleeding fast, soaking her clothes and the filthy floor beneath her.

Seeing the blood Sam began moving towards the girl, stopping when he saw her flinch and begin to clumsily drag herself away from them. He crouched, hunched his shoulders trying to look as small as possible for a man of his size, his hand in front of him, his voice reassuring.

" We won't hurt you. My name is Sam, that's my brother Dean. We're here to help you."

Saying those last words he saw her eyes narrowing.

" Why? How did you know I would need help? And why would you help me? What do you gain with it? " She said slowly, suspicion in every word, eyes traveling between the two of them.

Those questions got them by surprise, looking at her clothes and the backpack on the floor, he got thinking, ' Looks like she hasn't changed clothes in a while. probably ran away from home, living on the road, alone, it would explain the suspicion and paranoia. ' Before he could answer her Dean did it for him.

" Hey look, we have no idea know who you are, okay? We're here to take care of that ghost that was trying to kill you. Had no idea you would be here. "

Despite the bluntness of the words, that seemed to calm her a bit, taking advantage of that Sam motioned with his hands toward her injury.

" You're bleeding and you have a piece of wood sticking out of you. It's dangerous in here, he can come back at any second, I'm gonna take you outside, okay? "

It took her a second to look around the room, then she nodded. He approached and after checking her injury for a moment, he helped her up. She hissed with the movement, she tried to stand but it was clear she could not walk, even with Sam's help, he picked her up and began carrying her towards the front door, Dean behind them.

" Wait! My backpack! I can't leave it behind"

Rolling his eyes impatiently, Dean got back and picked her backpack, then went back to watching for signs of the ghost.

You can't leave. I WON'T LET YOU.

Zachariah was in front of them, knife pointing at them, he began moving towards Sam and the girl, Dean screamed.

" Down! "

Sam crouched, and with the sound of a shotgun the ghost exploded in smoke.

When they got to the door, Sam tried opening, only to find out it was locked. Dean tried too, slamming against it with all his weight. It didn't even move. He tried the window next to it, it did not open either.

" How could this be locked this tight? When I got in the door was barely strong enough to stand on the frame, let alone withstand the weight of a grown man. How it's this possible? " The girl asked, trying, and failing, to contain her growing panic. 'Well apparently ghosts are real and have structural reenforcing magical abilities. God! I have the worst luck ever!' she thought.

Sam put her down and answered.

" The ghost locked us in, it doesn't want you going anywhere. " He could hear her muttering something that like 'Really? Could never have guessed' to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

" Okay. Where did you say this guy killed himself Sam? "

"South corner of the living room. "

That moment a chair flew from the middle of the living room, hitting Sam and throwing him at a wall, making him drop his crowbar in the way.

" Sam! "

The ghost appeared in front of Dean arm raised, in a millisecond the knife was already moving towards Dean's chest, only to disappear with another blast of his shotgun.

Sam was already up and by Dean's side. He had a shotgun on his hand.

' Did he had that already? I don't remember him with a shotgun on his hand. Or did the other one gave it to him? I don't remember that either. Oh Great! I'm rambling. Must have lost more blood than I thought, hitting my head on the wall certainly didn't help.' She was shaking, suddenly cold. Her vision slowly getting blurry.

Sam and Dean spent the next minutes shooting at the repeated apparitions of Hurley's ghost, while making their way towards the south corner of the living room. Getting there, the only trace of the blood that once was there was two slightly darker spots on the floor. Sam was pouring salt in the area with his right hand, on his left lighter fluid. Behind him Dean continued shooting, until a coffee table flew towards him, sending to the wall, his gun flew from his hand.

By the time he recovered from the blow, the floor was already on fire and in the middle of the room Zachariah's ghost was bursting into flames. He stood, and as fast as he could grabbed his gun and the duffel, and ran to the door. Sam had made his way towards the girl and was already picking the semiconscious teenager up, also grabbing her backpack and running out the door. Dean was close behind him.

Sam set the girl down next to the Impala so that she could lean against it, she barely noticed the movement.

" Kid! Hey Kid?! "

" Yes? " she slowly looked around her. " Hey. We're out. Why it's the house on fire? "

The flames had spread quickly through the old house.

" Yeah, we're out. The house is on fire because we killed the ghost. Now, I'm gonna have to take a lo-" Sam began talking, but was interrupted by her dragged speech.

" Ghosts explode when they die? That's so ... weird. They are not made ... of explosives, are ... they? " Her voice was getting lower by each word.

Dean couldn't help it he laughed.

" Hey. What's your name? "

" Noelle. "

" Noelle, my brother is going to take a look at you ok? We got to take that piece of wood from your leg before we drive you to the hospital. Alright ? Are you ready? "

Not waiting for her answer, Sam with one quick movement pulled the piece from her thigh, and began wrapping tightly a piece of fabric ripped from his shirt around the wound. She winced, but not much.

" No...no hospitals. Can't... "

" Noelle. You don't have a choice, you need treatment. "

She started shaking her head, that was against the door of the car, but winced, she brought a shaky hand to the back of her head, when her took it out it was covered in blood.

" Alright, enough chit chat. In the car. "

Dean made his way to the driver seat, with his duffel and Noelle's backpack in hand. Sam carefully placed her in the back seat and got in the front.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The car was flying through the road, the house was far from the town, Dean was making it up by stepping heavy on the accelerator. Sam was turned to the backseat handing a folded piece of fabric.

" Here hold this against your head wound. "

She did, and began dropping her arm down, eyes closing.

" Noelle, don't fall asleep. "

" Trying... "

" Keep talking. "

" About what? "

" Anything. Everything. Just stay awake. "

She stayed still for a moment, forcing her eyes open and staring at the roof or the car. Then she turned her head, looking at Sam.

" That man, ghost. He was going to kill me. " It was not a question.

" Yes . "

" You and... Dean? "

" Yeah. I'm Dean and that's Sam. " Dean answered without looking away from the road.

" You two ... saved ... me. "

" Well, yeah. That's our job. We hunt monsters. "

" Doesn't ... matter. " she looked right into Sam's eyes. " Thank you. "

She held his gaze for a while, those big green eyes barely open, but, full of gratitude, and admiration.

Sam and Dean stayed quiet for a minute. Strange as it may seem, being in the saving people business, doesn't mean that they are grateful. This kid, barely conscious, saying that, and meaning it, well, it wasn't a normal occurence.

" Don't thank us yet kid, we're not at the hospital yet. When you're out of the woods you can say all the thank you's you want. " Said Dean, making the car go even faster.

Her eyes were shut, not having the energy to keep them open anymore.

" no ... can't ... no ... he'll ... find ... me. " Those words were barely audible, but the two men in the car heard them pretty clearly.

And with that, she just couldn't stay awake anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" Noelle, wake up! Noelle! " Sam was shaking her shoulder, she didn't woke up.

" Hey! Kid! " Dean screamed, she was still out.

" How far are we? " asked Sam, giving up trying to wake her up, turning to look ahead at the road.

" 10 minutes from the town, 20 until we reach the hospital. " Dean answered, somehow making the car go even faster.

The car was flying by the road but, inside the black impala the air was still, a deafening silence. A few minutes passed before one of them spoke.

" Dean? "

" What? "

" What do you think she meant? With the ' he'll find me ' thing? "

" No idea. Probably ran away from home, doesn't want her family finding her or something. "

" Probably. " he sighed " So much for easy salt and burn. Now we got a dying teenager on the car that's on the run, most likely will run from hospital first chance she gets, just to die on the street. "

" Can't change other people's tragedies Sammy. We hunt the monsters. Domestic issues and teenage runaways are for the cop's to handle. "

" Yeah. Just... "

" What ? "

" She seems like a good kid. Guess I just, would like to know that she will be ok. "

After a few moments of silence, Dean begins to laugh, attracting a curious look from Sam.

" What? "

" Her talk back there. Imagining the explosives ghosts she was going on about. Funny kid. "

That got a few laughs out of Sam too.

After that, they stayed in silence until they reached the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The car had barely stopped in the front of the hospital, and Sam jumped out, open the back door, pick Noelle up and ran to the emergency entry.

" Can I get some help here?! "

A middle-aged female nurse that was on the station ran to him.

" Alright, calm down. What's wrong? "

" She has a bleeding head wound, and another on the right thigh. She lost a lot of blood, been unconscious for about 20 minutes, we couldn't wake her up. "

" Ok. Come with me. " she turned to the other nurse on the room. " I need a stretcher here! "

From the other side of the room, a male nurse arrived with a stretcher. She motion for him to put Noelle on it.

" What's her name? "

" Noelle. "

" Alright. We take care of her, you can wait back here. " And with that, the nurses and Noelle disappeared behind the double doors.

Sam stood there for a second, until he heard Dean's voice by his side.

" So? "

" It's with them now. "

" Right. So... I guess we can go now. "

" Yeah. "

They didn't move, just stared at the doors.

" It couldn't hurt to stick around. You know, just to know she's fine. " Said Dean trying to sound as casual as possible.

" Yeah. And for all we know, she's alone. And we still have her backpack, we have to give it back. "

They sat on the incredibly uncomfortable seats of the waiting room. Not long after a nurse came.

" Are you the one that brought the girl? Uhn.." she looked at a file on her hands. " Noelle? Head wound, other on the right thigh? "

" Yes. How is she doing? " Asked Sam, him and Dean standing up.

" She's been stabilized, but we're still very concerned, specially due to her condition. The doctor asked for me to get some information on her, she lost a lot of blood and need's a transfusion. Are you family? Could you give some information on her medical history? "

" We're not family, we were passing and saw her at the side of the road, barely got her first name. " Said Dean, lying easily.

" Oh. Did she have any documents with her? A purse? Bag? "

" A backpack. It's in the car. " Answered Dean, turning and walking fast toward the exit of the hospital. Watching Dean leave Sam thought about what the nurse had said.

" What did you mean by condition? "

Before she could answer him, Dean was back with her backpack, handing it to the nurse. She took it to the station, put it on the desk, open it and searched trough the contents. Sam and dean stayed close observing her while she searched. She took a few items of clothing, a small diary with a pencil tied to it, a few dollars, one apple, and a brown envelope. Inside it a sealed letter and a small photograph of a teenage girl that looked a lot like Noelle. Finding nothing else on the bag, she opened the diary and shook it upside down, but nothing came out.

" Alright. I have to talk to her doctor now. Thank you gentlemen for your help. If could stick around for a while, I believe the police will want to speak with you, since you were the ones who found her." she looked at another nurse on the station. " Rose, could you put all of this back please? And keep it until we put her in a room? Thanks. " And with that she left the station passing through the double doors.

When she left Sam and Dean walked towards an empty corner of the waiting room.

" Guess we better hit the road. "

" I don't think so Dean. If we go now, we will only look suspicious. If we stay we're only two guys that found her on the road, we didn't even said which one. "

" Except for the fact that, there is a house burning right now, that they are going to find any minute. "

" There is no reason for them to thing that we caused that. We're not burned, and Noelle is not burned. And for what we found on our research, teenagers like to go there from time to time. "

Dean looked to be deep in thought for a minute.

" You're right. Can't hurt to stay. "


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was already morning when the police officer showed up asking questions. He was young, looked like he had just woke up. He when straight to the nurse station the past the double doors to speak with Noelle. After he came back, he talked to Sam and Dean. He asked a few questions, when did they found her, what did they see, things like that. He didn't mention the Hurley house burning. But he was insistent on asking if they saw anyone with her. They talked for about 10 minutes, then he spoke a few words with the nurse at the station and left.

The nurse then approached them.

" Excuse me? You can visit her now if you would like. She's in room 103. "

When they got to her room it was clear to the brothers what the nurse that had spoken to them meant by 'condition'.

Noelle was lying on the bed looking out the window, she was wearing a hospital gown, IV on her left arm, huge bags under her eyes, she looked exhausted and small, except for one detail. Her pregnant belly, wich was clearly obvious without the huge coat she was wearing before.

Sam and Dean just stared at her for a full minute. Dean then clear his throat, snapping Sam out of his shock and calling Noelle's attention to them. She looked scared for a second before getting her emotions under control and smiling at them, it was small and shy but it was sincere.

" Hi. "

" Hey kid. " greeted Dean, him and Sam entering the room to stand next to her bed.

" How are you feeling? " asked Sam, a concerned look on his face.

" I'm okay. I've been better, but it's not as bad as it looks. A nap and regular meals and I'll be back at my normal. And you? The nurse said you passed the night at the waiting room. You didn't have to do that. Those chairs are uncomfortable as hell, no reason for you to force yourselves to sit on them for all that time. "

" It's no problem. We wanted to make sure you were okay. You had us worried. Heck, I'm surprised you're already awake. " Said Sam, a small reassuring smile on his lips.

" Yeah. I'm a quick healer. But it wasn't that bad, they gave a transfusion, patched up the wounds. I should be better in no time. " she looked down to her hands for a moment before looking back at them. " I, I wanted to ask. Last night, was not a crazy dream right? It really happened? The ghost? Was real? "

" Yeah. Don't worry, you're not crazy. " said Dean " And you got lucky. It had killed others before. Creepy abandoned houses are so for a reason, better for you to stay away from them. "

She gave a small smile and a nod.

" Of all the places I could have found it had to be the one with a crazy ghost. Just my luck. It was better to sleep on the woods."

An awkward silence fell on the room for a minute, before Noelle took a deep breath and asked:

" So, ghosts? It's that your job? Ghost killers? "

" More like monsters. that's a lot more out there than ghosts. " answered Sam.

" Like what? You say like vampires, werewolves, things like that? "

" Yes. Pretty much everything you ever heard of. "

" Wow. Wait. If monsters are real, does that mean that the good things are real too? Like Santa, Easter bunny, Tooth Fairy? "

" No, sorry to cut it to you but pretty much everything we ever found was a monster, and an evil one. "

" Oh. That's to bad. "

" Tell us about it " Said Dean with a scoff.

" And these monsters live everywhere or just creepy places? "

" That depends. But look you shouldn't think about that now, you should concentrate and getting better. " Said Sam.

Noelle started to try to sit up, Dean in a second was at her side his hands on her shoulders gently forcing her back down.

" No way kid. You need to rest, especially with the little one inside of you. "

" I wasn't going to stand, just sit up " She replied, her right hand on the controls of the bed. When she got the bed to the position she wanted she looked at Sam.

" Look, I don't mean to be disrespectful. You two saved my life. But I need to know. If those things are out there, I need to know what they are, what do they do, how to protect myself and OTHERS " she stressed by pointing to her swollen belly " from them. I am capable of taking care of myself, been doing it all my life. I just need the tools, the know-how. Please. "

She looked at them, and in that moment Sam knew why Dean always complained about his ' puppy dog eyes', her huge green eyes were impossible to say no to, and one look at Dean showed him that he thought so to. Then Dean closed his eyes pinched the bridge of his nose a muttered to himself " Great. Another one with the eyes."

And for the next three hours they talked. The brothers tried to keep it to a minimum, but Noelle always had new questions. They spoke about ghosts, vampires, strigas ( she wanted to know about monsters that went after kids ), werewolves, demons ( Sam ended up giving her a piece of paper with an antiposession symbol on it ) wendigos and many others. The nurse came many times, insisting that her patient needed her rest, Noelle manage to convince her all the times that they could stay that they were not disturbing her.

" So, you said that witches could make hex bags. And that some hex bags could hide you from certain creatures. Could one of them hide you from certain humans? Make impossible for one person to find you? "

Sam and Dean, who were sitting down at that point and Dean even had his feet on the bed, exchanged one look then turned to Noelle. Sam asked:

" Noelle who are you running from? "

At the question she tensed and looked down, her blanket suddenly became really interesting to look at.

" Does it have anything to do with the father? "

Her hand was shaking, her heart rate increased, she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

" You didn't answer. Is it possible? The hex bag? " she said, her voice low, still not looking at them.

Sam sighed, it was clear she wasn't going to answer them.

" No. Not that I know of. And I don't think you should look for one either. Witchcraft is not something to play with, you could stumble across something really dangerous. " he took a deep breath " Look, I know this isn't any of our business. But instead of looking for spells, you could talk to the police, ask someone for help. "

She scoffed an muttered. " Yeah. Like they will help. "

" Then maybe some family, or friends, someone to help, or to at least give you a roof, a place to live. You can't live on foot on the road in your state. And when the baby is born what are you going to do? " asked Dean, getting his feet of the bed and sitting up straight, looking at her hoping to knock some sense in her head.

His speech had a reaction, just not the one he hoped for. She looked at him right into his eyes, she didn't do that much, her eyes determined.

" I don't have any family. And to be sincere, as friends go, you two are the closest I have to them, and I only met you yesterday. What I NEED is to get out of this hospital, go to a town where no one knows who I am, get a new name and a job. I know that last night was not the best example of it, but I CAN take care of myself. And I WILL. As for my problems, they are my mess, and I will take care of them. " She didn't yell, or sounded disrespectful, but from her tone that was no discussion, she had her mind made up.

" Alright then. Okay. "

" Dean! "

" Sam, we are not changing her mind. BUT, as you said it yourself, I am one of the two friends you have in the world. With that in mind I feel like I can at least help you with your plan. "

She raised one eyebrow.

" How? "

" You need a clean start right? So, have you ever been to Sioux Falls? " she shook her head " Well, it's a nice town, I'm sure you'll find a job and a place to live there. Sam can help with the new name thing. We know someone there, a great friend of ours, name is Bobby Singer. He's a good guy, hunter too, if you need help he'll be there for you. Heck, maybe you even have three friends instead of two. "

If someone walked in to the room at that moment it would be comical, Sam and Noelle both staring at him mouth open, frozen in place.

" Okay. I accept. " she said before she could stop herself.

" See? Problem solved. Sam why don't you get started with the new name thing. I'm gonna get something to eat, because I'm starving. " He stood up and left the room.

The two occupants of the room stared at the door, processing what had just happened.

" Well, what name do you want? " Asked Sam with a pleasant smile.

" Uhhh..." she shook her head rapidly " I'm still at shock. "


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Dean returned with the food, it was not easy passing it through the nurses, he found Sam and Noelle discussing her new identity.

" Okay, how old would you like to be? "

" 21. "

Sam who had his computer with him, started to laugh.

" Yeah no one is going to buy that. "

" I could say I look young for my age. "

" Sam is right. No one will ever fall for that. " Said Dean while handing to Sam one of the bags he was carrying.

" Okay. 18. "

" It will be 17, and that' a stretch. " Decided Sam, typing the new information on the computer with his right hand, his left grabbing the burger Dean had bought him.

" So what name did you choose? "

" Madeline Fogg. "

" Sounds fancy. "

" Sam liked it. "

" Really? It's a rich old lady's name. "

" He's right. "

" You said you liked it. "

" I said it was interesting. "

" Well, I like it. "

" Whaterer you say. Madam. " Dean handed her a bag. " Here. You clearly need the calories. "

" Thank you. But you didn't have to buy me food, the hospital has food. It sucks, but it's food."

" Don't worry about it. It's not the greatest diner in the world either." He said while taking a bite out of his burger.

" Well, thanks. " And opened her on burger and began to eat.

" So, where is Madeline from? "

" How about Cathedral City, California? "

They ate and decided the details about Noelle's new life. A few hours later, the Winchesters left, despite what she said, Noelle was tired and barely staying awake, and they had documents to make.

They got back in the afternoon of the next day. Noelle's, no, Madeline's new documents were ready and they had already found another case in another state. They left with the promise to check on her the next time they passed through Sioux Falls. They left her also their phone numbers, Bobby's address and some money for her. She had also promised to call them when she left the hospital and was on her way to South Dakota.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

One week after

Madeline was in front of one old house in the middle of a salvage yard. She was staring at the door for about five minutes already, a million thoughts going through her mind. ' What I am doing here? I should go somewhere else. I barely know them, how could I trust them so easily? ' The rambling on her head was the same from the moment she accepted their help with her new life. ' And still I do trust them. They saved my life. If they wanted to harm me they just had to sit and wait for that ghost to kill me. They could be just manipulating me. No, that's dumb I don't have anything and they just didn't sound manipulative. I fell for manipulation once, I know the signs. They are just trying to help.' She held up her hand ready to knock. ' I'm just going to knock, and introduce myself, he's probably a nice man. I'm knocking! Any minute now. '

" Are you going to knock or just stand there admiring my door? "

The muffled voice startled her. The door opened to show an old man, he wore flannel and an old cap. He had a beard and brown eyes, brown and full of suspicion.

" What do you want kid? "

It took a couple of seconds for her to find her voice.

" Hi. I, I'm Madeline. " She extended her hand, wich he took with a firm shake. " Sam and Dean gave me your address. I'm going to live here. I mean, here in town, not at your house. Anyway, I just thought that I would introduce myself. Wait! You're Bobby Singer right? "

He took a second to look at the girl. The boys had told him about her, and she seemed to fit the description.

" Yeah. I'm Bobby. The boys told me that you might stop by. Why don't you come in? "

She followed him limping ( her wound was still bothering her, it did not help that she ran from the hospital before being discharged ) into a living room, It had more books that she thought she could read in a life time, she was looking around mouth open in wonder while he went into the kitchen and got her a glass of water, holy of course.

" Here. "

" Oh. Thank you. "

He waited for her to drink, she showed no reaction to it.

" So, you've got a place to stay yet? "

" Well, I just got here. I'm going to check in to a motel. Stay there until I manage to get a job. "

" Anything you can do? "

" I'm a quick learner. I might be temporarily unable to do heavy lifting but that's pretty much it. "

" I know that the Mandy's Diner is one waitress short. The owner is a nice woman, if you tell her you really need the job, she'll give you a chance. "

" Really? Thank you, I'm going to look into that. " She look to the nearest pile of books. " So, you're a hunter? All these books, are they about monsters? "

" Monsters, demons, angels, gods, witches, anything I could get my hands on. " He look straight her " Have you eaten today kid? For what I hear, you can't afford to be missing any meals. "

" I had breakfast. "

" Alright come with me. Taking you to the diner, get some food in you. " He started walking to the door. " You coming or you are just going to stand there all day? "

She limped after him and entered an old blue truck. He turned on and started driving.

" So how far along are you? "

" Sorry? "

" How many months? "

" Oh. Four months. "

" You know what it is? "

" Not yet. Neither of them. "

" Neither? "

" I'm having two. "

" Oh. Congratulations? "

She smiled a little.

" I guess congratulations are in order. No matter the circumstances, I'm happy about them. "

" Congratulations them. "

" Thank you, Mr Singer. "

" Call me Bobby kid. "

" Thank you, Bobby. "

" Just a question. Should you really be out of the hospital yet? "

" Well, not technically. I just stayed long enough for me to be able to walk properly. For my talk with the doctors and nurses I know what to do for the next months, I'm not exactly low risk, but it could be worse. I just left before they discharged me and handed to CPS. With my new documents I'll be able to go more regularly to the doctor. "

" Don't you think people will ask about your parents? "

" Emancipated minor. Sam's idea. "

" Right. "

He pulled over in front of a diner. It was old, but well cared for, it had a red and ivory themed colors. The name Mandy's Diner was on top of the front door. On the window a Help Wanted sign. They got out of the truck and entered the diner.

They sat in a booth by the window. The few clients that were inside gave them weird looks, and began whispering when Madeline remove her coat.

" Bobby. How are you? It's been a while. Who's your friend? " A waitress in her mid 50s asked. She had red hair tied in a bun, blue eyes and a kind smile on her face.

" Hey Em. This is Madeline, a friend of the family. She's moving in to town. "

" Nice to meet you Ma'am. "

" Please, call me Emily. Nice to meet you too Madeline. " She handed them two menus she had on her hands. " So, what brings you into our little corner of the world? "

" I needed a change of scenery, thought it would be best to move here where I could have a familiar face around. "

" Where are your parents? You moved without them? "

" I'm an emancipated minor. "

" Right. Sorry for the interrogation, sometimes I can't control my mouth. "

" That's okay. But I would like to ask you, I saw your sign outside. Did you already hired someone? "

" Well, not yet. Why don't you guys eat and after we can talk about it? "

" Just a coffee for me Em. " Said Bobby giving her the menu back.

Madeline stared at her menu for a moment, a thoughtful expression.

" Well, I want a burger with a bowl of fruit and a piece of cherry pie. And an orange juice. Fell free to bring them in whatever order you want. " She said with a smile, giving her menu back to Emily.

They made some small talk while eating, when they finished Madeline tried paying for their meal, but Bobby would not have it, he invited her and he would pay. He stood and said his goodbyes while she went to talk to Emily. Half an hour later she left the diner with a new job.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Winchesters passed through Sioux Falls about two weeks after Madeline got there, they had called a few of times, asked how she was doing, and every time Bobby got a call from them, he told her they sent a 'hello'. Bobby stopped by pretty much everyday at the diner. He didn't buy anything, just sat there for a while, made small talk with her and left.

It was around 10 pm, Madeline was cleaning the tables when she heard the door opening, she turned to see Sam and Dean walking in.

" Sam! Dean! Hi! "

" Hey Madie. " they said together.

" That's a nice surprise. " She said with a smile. She was growing to really like the two men, they were always nice to her and seemed to like and care for her. " When did you arrived in town? "

" Just now. We passed at Bobby's and came here. " Said Dean.

" Well have a seat. I'm gonna get you some coffee and something to eat. "

They sat at booth while she went to get their coffees.

" So, I know from what Bobby told me that Dean loves pie. But how about you Sam? "

" Well, I don't think anyone could love pie as much as Dean, but yeah, I like it. "

" Great. I'm getting it for you. Is it apple pie ok for you two? "

" Absolutely! Bring the biggest piece you got! " Said Dean with the smile that only appeared when pie was being discussed, or eaten.

" I'll make sure you get the biggest one Dean." She said leaving for the kitchen.

When she came back, she had two huge pieces of pie, one slightly bigger then the other.

" Here you go. Hope you like it. "

Dean dug right into it, he took a bite and made a face that looked like he was in ecstasy.

" OH MY GOD ! "

" I guessing that's good. " asked Madeline to Sam.

" Oh yeah! " He answered, then he took a bite himself. " Well, I got to say. That's has to be the best pie I had in a while. "

" WHAT? Best ever! " Said Dean with his mouth full of pie. " I have to say, congratulations to the cook. "

" Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. " Said Madeline blushing a little.

" You made this? " They asked in unison.

" Yes, Emily is letting me do some cooking now. " She was blushing a bit more now.

" Wow. I like you even more now. " Said Dean.

" Where did you learn to cook like this? " Asked Sam.

" Well, I've been surviving on my on cooking ever since I was a little girl. After a while you learn a few things, just not to get bored. Internet helps. " She said with a shrug.

" It certainly was worth it. This is awesome. " Said Dean.

" Madeline! You're still here? Your shift ended two hours ago. I told you already, that's only so much over time you can work without working yourself to death. " Emily said, walking from the back, where she was working on the financial books. " Come on, out! Out ! Don't want to see you here until tomorrow. "

" But I was cleaning the tables and- "

" You mean like you do everyday when you get here? The tables will still be here in the morning. You young lady need to rest. It won't help the littles ones to exhaust yourself. "

Madeline looked like she wanted to say something, but changed her mind and went to the back room to get her things. When she was back, Sam and Dean were already paying for their food and standing up to leave.

" Want a ride? " Ask Dean.

" It's not that far, you don't have to bother, you two probably need to sleep after driving all day. "

" We'll take you there. "

" Okay then. " She said, putting her coat. " Good night Emily."

" See you tomorrow Madeline. "

They left the diner and made their way towards the impala.

" So what have you guys been up to? "

" Just took take of a werewolf yesterday. " answered Sam getting on the car.

" Silver bullet to the heart. Right? " She said getting on the back.

" Yes, that's right. This one was munching on some prostitutes in Des Moines. " Said Dean getting in the driver seat and turning the car on. Music began to blast through the speakers. " Where to Maddie? "

She told him the address and sat back while they told her about their hunt. A few minutes later they stopped in front of an old house, Madeline was currently renting the basement from the old woman the owned it. She left the car and turned to them.

" Thank you for the ride guys. It was nice seeing you. Stop by the diner before you leave, alright? "

" Don't worry, we'll make sure to say goodbye. " Said Sam

" Good night Madie. "

" Good night guys. "

They waited for her to enter through her separate door before starting the car and leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been 3 months since she moved to Sioux Falls. Sam and Dean had passed by a few times, they called before arriving to town to make sure they could meet, more specifically Dean called, he knew that Madeline would make them a pie if she knew they were coming. They would meet at Bobby's place, that she was visiting often to borrow books but also to visit him, he was a little rough but she liked him and he also had liked her.

She was finishing her shift, she was tired, more like exhausted. She was huge and her back and feet were killing her. Not a surprise that she almost didn't work over time anymore.

Sam had called earlier, they were coming to town the next day, it was her day off and they were meeting at Bobby's. She was excited to meet them, she had enrolled in an online school and wanted to tell them all about it, she knew they would be happy for her, especially Sam and Bobby, they had spoken about getting back to studying a few times now. Besides she had an ultrasound picture that she wanted to show Dean, he was all 'macho no chick flick moments' kind of guy, but he adored babies, he tried to look like he didn't but he did, seeing babies always made him smile.

On the next day Madeline arrived at Bobby's around 2 pm. She walked in to find Bobby drink some beer and reading a giant book.

" Hi Booby! "

" Hey kid, how you've been? " He stood and made his way to the kitchen to get her some water. She removed a book from her bag and place it on the table, right next to a pie she had made.

" Oh well, you know. Bloated and moody. The usual. " She sat on the couch. " I practically bursted to tears yesterday because I dropped a client's coffee. "

He gave her the water and went back to his table and his book. That's when he saw the book she had returned.

" Finished already? "

" Oh yeah. I liked it. But I gotta say, it's weird how specific some of this gods are. It has to be this plant, on this day, with this specific type of people. It's amazing how they got anything done being so demanding. "

He chuckled.

" If you think that this book has specific spells, I have several books that have spells that are a thousand times worse. "

" Well, at least the amount of details that can't be ignored must make it easy to identify what spell it's been made, right? "

" Not always, but it can help. "

" What you reading? "

" Trying to find some monster that fits the description of something some hunters found in Nevada. "

The both kept talking about the monster on the book until they heard a very familiar noise, the purr of a particular black impala.

Madeline stood and went outside just in time to see the car stopping and the brothers getting out. She gave Sam a tight hug, just to hear him hiss.

" What's wrong? Are you hurt? "

" Don't worry, it's just a cut on my arm. "

" Where? Let me see. "

" Stop mothering him Madie. He's a big boy. Come here and give a hug. " She heard Dean say.

" I'm not mothering him. I'm just-. Oh My God. What happened to your face? " When she turned to him he saw the several cuts on his face, one even had stitches.

" Just some cuts Madie. Nothing life threatening. " He got closer and gave her a hug. " And yes you were mothering him. Been doing this mother hen routine with us for over a month now. "

" What? No. I don't. " He gave her a 'your not fooling anybody look'. " Oh Shut up. And get inside. It's not my fault if I'm high on hormones. And I wouldn't have to if you two didn't got hurt pretty much everyday. "

Sam and Dean chuckled, and the three of them made their way inside.

Sam and Dean greeted Bobby, that went to the kitchen to get them the traditional beer with holy water. Dean stopped by the table just to grab the pie she had left there earlier. She took from his hands with a grin.

" Oh no. You don't want this. You don't want any 'mother hen routine'. You're a 'big boy' that doesn't need any help or anyone caring for him. "

Sam was laughing loudly at the heartbroken expression on Dean's face.

" Okay Madie. I'm sorry for calling you a mother hen. And not letting you fuss all over Sam's injury. "

She sighed dramatically.

" Me and my big heart. I shouldn't, but I will let you eat the pie. You're lucky I'm such a good person. And that I'm felling sorry for you. You look like your face lost a fight with a lawn mower. "

A few minutes later they were all in the kitchen, eating and drinking beer, water for Madeline. The boys just finished telling about their latest hunt.

" But enough with that. How about you Madie? Anything new? " Asked Dean, leaning against the kitchen counter.

" Well, I've just enrolled in a online school. "

" That's awesome Madie. " Said Sam.

" I know. Emily is even letting me use the diner's computer. "

" That's great kid. We're proud of ya. " Said Babby patting her shoulder.

" Thank you Bobby. But that is not all. I finally gave in to curiosity and ask the doctor the sex of the babies. I'm having a boy and a girl. "

" Great. Good for you. Thought of names yet? " Asked Dean, making his way to get another beer on the fridge.

" I was thinking of naming the girl Amanda, like my grandma. She would have liked that. And the boy, well no idea. "

They stayed quiet drinking for a moment, Madeline never spoke of her family, and what little did they know about her past was really vague. They figured that since she brough it up, it wouldn't hurt to ask about it.

" You were close to her? Your grandma? " Asked Sam.

" Yes, I was. Well, as close as a 6 year old can get. " She looked to the wall, like she was remembering something, her right hand playing with a necklace that she took from inside her shirt. It was a habit of hers. Sometimes she would get quiet and play with it.

" I think you should name the boy Dean. It's an awesome name. " Said Dean, looking to bring the conversations to lighter topics.

She laughed. Sam and Bobby rolled their eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

One month later

It was a normal Wednesday morning. She was at the diner, working. When she felt a pain. It was over quickly, she continued to work. When it came again, she decided to take a break. Emily said she could take as much time as she wanted. It wasn't until she felt liquid running down her legs that she began to panic.

" Oh My God! Oh My God! Emily! "

Emily ran to her and saw the liquid pooled on the floor, and Madeline's panicked expression.

" Oh my god! Alright calm down. You knew this could happen earlier. " She looked to the clients on the diner. " Ok. Officer Johnson, it's in there he is gonna drive you to the hospital while I wrap things up here. I'm gonna pass by your place and get your bag, your keys are on your purse right? "

" Y, Yeah. "

" Wait here. "

Emily entered the diner, the clients were already giving curious glances towards Madeline. A few moments later, Officer Johnson was outside. He was in his mid 30's, had dark blond hair cut short. He was a regular client at the diner, friendly and never gave any problems.

" So, deciding to have the little ones earlier aren't we? " The glare he got back was a hint to stop making jokes.

" OKay. Na jokes then. Let's go. Let me get the door for you. " They entered the car, on the way to the hospital Madeline thought about calling Bobby, but he was on a hunt with his friend Rufus. And Sam and Dean were states away . She left Bobby a message. And Sam a voice mail.

She arrived at the hospital and was rushed to the maternity ward. One hour later Emily arrived with her bag. And the waiting began.

The hours passed, the contractions passed. Seven hours had gone by before the doctors said she was ready to push. And Lord! That was the most painful experience of her life.

The whole time the only words crossing her mind and lips were

" I can't do this! "

But Emily was there, she wasn't as close with her as she was with Sam, Dean and Bobby. But it was good to have someone there with her.

Amanda was born first, crying loudly, she was small, before Madeline could look at her the nurses took her to a table on the corner of the room. Two minutes later the little boy came, he was smaller than his sister and it took longer for him to cry, him too was taken to a table on the corner of the room.

Madeline was barely awake. She was exhausted, barely believing it was possible to survive such amount of pain. But then two nurses approach, each with a bundle on their arms, one wrapt in pink, other in blue. They helped her held them, it took some maneuvering for her to hold both. But God! They were the most beautiful things she ever saw, tears fell freely from her eyes. Her mind was still and racing at the same time, time rushed and stopped. All she wanted was to memorize that moment. It took all the control she had left to let the nurses take them to the maternity, they were small, and were going to be left in observation, and herself, she was going to a room to have some well deserved rest.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The doctors insisted that she stayed on the hospital for a few days, the birth had not been easy and they wanted to make sure that the mother and the twins were okay before been discharged.

Bobby arrived Thursday night. He entered the room to find Madeline awake, writing on her little notebook, something he had seen her do many times. He knocked on the door frame.

" Bobby! "

" Hey kid ! How are you doing? "

" I'm fine. Just staying for precaution. "

" And the little ones? "

" They're small, but the doctors say they're okay too. "

He took a seat on the chair next to her. She closed her notebook, place it on the night stand and looked at him.

" So how was the hunt? Everything went according to plan? "

" It was a hunt Madie. You heard stories enough to know that they never go according to plan. "

She gave a small smile, lying back, still looking at him.

" So? What was it really a shapeshifter? What happened? "

He was telling her all about the hunt, she was looking at him, but he knew that she wasn't really listening, she just wanted the sound of someones voice, a familiar voice.

" What I'm doing Bobby? "

He stopped talking, she was looking at the wall, but gazing at something that wasn't there. He stayed quiet, passing time with the Winchesters you know when to stay quiet and just listen.

" I can't do this. How I'm supposed to take care of two babies? I work at a diner and go to an online school. I'm going to be a horrible mother. " Her breath quicken, tears threaten to fall. " I'm gonna be a horrible mother. They are going to grow up in an empty apartment because I'll be working too much. And I'll forget to tell them that I love them. They will have to raise themselves, without a single word of love or care or approval. They have this hole inside of them. This gap. And people will notice. They will notice, how eager they will be for attention, encouragement, for love, for someone to tell them that they are worth their time. And they will take advantage or that. They manipulate them, and before they notice they will be over their heads with people who just want to use them. " Tears were free-falling. " And all this will be my fault. Because I won't be able to love them the way they deserve to be loved. But I can't give them away. I'm too selfish. Because I love them too much to be apart from them. From the first moment. The first time I looked at them, they were condemned, because I'm too weak to do what's best for them."

She was crying, the ranting stopped.

" Are you talking about them or yourself? "

She looked at him.

" Listen to me Madeline, and listen good. It doesn't matter what your childhood was like. You love your babies. I saw your face every time you saw the pictures the doctors took. That's love. " He took a deep breath, stood up and held her hands on his. " You're gonna say that you love them. Everyday. They won't resent you for working to give them a the things they need. For God's sake! You're only a kid, and you already gave up you're life and you're dreams, whatever they were, for them. You're gonna be a great mom. Because you want to be. And because if you ever need help you got me and the boys to back you up. For as long as we're alive to do it. " Tears were still falling, but he saw in her eyes that those were the words she needed to hear. " You will be a great mom. You idjit! "

His characteristic insult got a laugh out of her.

" Robert. "

" What? "

" My boy's name. His name is Robert. "

He smiled, they didn't say anything more for a while. They sat in a comfortable silence.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The case Sam and Dean were working on was a complicated one. A nest of vampires, REALLY hard to track, and dropping bodies like flies. Five days after Madeline left them the message that she was on labor, they arrived at Sioux Falls. They passed at Bobby's place and then went to Madeline's.

They knocked on her door. A few seconds later she opened the door, she was wearing sweats and a gray t-shirt that was to big for her.

" Sam! Dean! " She went to give each of them a hug. " I've missed you! Come in! "

They entered, for being a basement it was a really nice place, clean and relatively new, at least the walls didn't have any cracks. The furniture was minimal, only the necessary.

" So where are the little ones? " Said Dean excited.

They followed her to her room. The crib was next to her single bed. They approached the two small sleeping figures. One dressed in pink, the other in green, both with dark hair. They observed them for a moment, then went back to the living room, so they could talk.

" They're beautiful Madie. You should be proud. "

" Thank you Sam. "

" Congratulations Madie. "

" Thank you Dean. "

Dean removed a small plastic bag from the inside of his coat. Followed by Sam, who did the same.

" Here. It's a gift for Amanda and baby Bobby. "

She took Dean's bag, it was two onesies. One said ' Uncle's favorite Girl ' and the other ' I got the worlds coolest uncle ', she chuckled and hugged him.

" Thank you Dean, they're adorable. "

She then took Sam's gift. It was two small blankets, one light blue with clouds, the other light yellow with dots.

" Thank you Sam, I loved it. " And hugged him too. Then let go saying. " Where are my manners? Have a seat you two. Can I get you two something to drink? I don't have beer or alcohol here. But I do have orange juice, wait here. "

She left for the kitchen and returned with two glasses of juice and a few cookies.

" Here, please have some. The cookies are a new recipe, I think you two will like it. "

They ate and drank while making small talk.

" Guys, can I ask you something? You can say no. But, it will mean a lot to me if you two would accept to be the babies godparents. "

They smiled.

" Of course! Did you even doubted? You're like family and by default those two in there. What kind of uncles would we be if we refused to be their godparents. " Said Dean, Sam just smiled and nodded along.

She stood from her chair and hugged them both at the same time.

" Thank You! You don't know what that means. "

" Hey! That what we do for family. And you Madie, you're family. An adorable little sister. " Said Sam, using one arm to hug her back.

" Yeah! And you don't know how long I wished for a sibling that wasn't half Sasquatch. " Said Dean, hugging her aswell.

She laughed loudly, Sam rolled his eyes and in the other room the noise of laughter woke the two babies, who cried.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The firsts weeks of being a mom were, in a word, brutal.

Madeline woke up at the slightest of noises, it took her forever to learn to properly give the babies their bath, to change diapers, breastfeeding took some getting used to. Every part of her day was confusing, she couldn't take her eyes of them without think that something would happen. She had to ask for the help of the woman she rented the basement from, Alicia. She was her salvation. She was always willing to explain things to her, and she never lost her temper, no matter how many times Madeline knocked on her door with two crying babies and a panicked expression. Later Madeline learned that the old woman always wanted grandchildren, but never had them. She was more them willing to help.

And don't even ask how she managed to leave for her first day back at work. She left the twins with Alicia, she trusted the woman, but she still cried. And went back two times to check if the bottles of breast milk she had made.

Dean had been a surprising help also, every time they came into town, Madeline took the twins to Bobby's place. He melted into smiles every time he saw them. And manage to calm them faster than anyone when they cried, his secret, Mettalica. Amanda just calmed immediately hearing the hunter humming tunes from the band. Robert prefered Kansas. Of course that when they learned that, Dean was thrilled.

The curious was the babies reaction to Sam. They giggled, if Dean calmed then, Sam left them full of energy, well, as much energy newborns can have.

The day for the baptism came when the babies were already five months old.

Sam and Dean picked Madeline and the babies at her place. They went to the Saint Patrick's Church. Bobby was already there, with Emily and Alicia. They all greeted each other and went in.

The pastor was waiting for them.

" Good Morning Emily. "

" Good Morning, Pastor Jenkins. Meet Madeline, the twins mother, Bobby, Dean that will be Amanda's godfather, Sam his brother, that will be Robert's, and Alicia that will be Amanda's godmother, myself, I will be Robert's godmother. " She said, gesturing to each of them while speaking their names. " The little piece of heaven's joy in Dean's arms is Amanda. The one in Madeline's is little Robert. "

The pastor greeted them and smiled while looking at the babies.

" Adorable children. And how about the baby's father? Won't he be joining us? " He asked looking at Madeline.

" No. The father is not present. " A short and simple answer. Being asked that question many times, Madeline learned that this way was best.

" Oh, I see. " The look on his face clearly showed that he did NOT approved of that. " So young and already a single mother. " Judgment in every word.

Before Madeline could say anything Dean was already at his face.

" I thought you were here to baptise this babies, not judge people you don't know. " He said practically growling. Amazing how he managed to be terrifying even holding a baby girl on his arms.

" Of course. " Said Jenkins, with a clearly fake smile.

They went to the baptismal font. Amanda was the first, she was sleeping the whole time, she didn't even woke when the water hit her head. Then it came Robert, and of course being held by Sam, he didn't stop moving and making giggling noises, he got a little cranky at the end, but a little of Kansas lyrics calmed him immediately.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

" Hello. "

" Hi Madie. "

" Hey Sam! How you doing? "

" I'm good. You? "

" Great. Currently cleaning two messy eaters who are full of rice cereal. Seriously, it's on the walls. So, how is Dean? "

" Good too. Mandy and baby Bobby? "

" Well they're as happy as babies can be when they're playing in a pool of food. "

She heard his chuckle, it was small and timid.

" What's wrong? You sound sad. Did something happened? "

" Just... " He sighed " Bad case. Needed to talk to you and lighten up. "

" What was it? "

" We couldn't save the kids. We were too late. "

" Right. " When the boys took cases with kids it was always hard, she couldn't stop thinking that they could be her's. " How is Dean holding up? "

" How do you think? We barely got to our rom before he stormed out on the impala. He's probably in some bar, drinking like there is no tomorrow. " She heard a noise, like he was sitting on a bed. " Rethinking the whole thing. imagining what he could have done differently. That if we were just a little faster that ghost wouldn't have the chance to..."

" And by Dean, you mean you two are drowning in guilt right now. "

It took a moment for him to answer

" If we had figured out faster..."

" You can't save everybody Sam. Sometimes there is nothing you can do. But I know that nothing I say will help right now. " She turned to Amanda, who was painting the table with food. Those kids had mothers who cared, who still do and always will. " You destroyed it, right? "

" Yeah. Not fast enough. "

" You just saved a lot of other kids. Kids that probably aren't even born yet and they already owe their lives to you. Just focus on that. " She smiled seeing Robert cover his sister's hair with cereal. " Think of Mandy and Bobby, they both owe their lives to you two. Today they can play with rice cereal and laugh because you saved me. And I'm eternally grateful. "

He was quiet.

" Thanks Madie. "

" You're welcome Sam. Get some sleep. It will all be better in the morning. "

" It's kind of early for that. "

" Well, you two don't get enough sleep. "

" Bye Madie. "

" Bye Sam. Get some rest. "

Hanging up, she stared at her phone for a moment, before deciding to make another call.

" Yeah? "

" Hi Dean. "

There was music and chatter in the background.

" Hey Madie. Everything okay? "

" Everything its fine Dean. I just called to know if you're fine. "

" I'm great. "

" Riiight. So you're not drowning in beer or whatever you're having there? "

" Sam called you huh? "

" He did. "

" Look, I don't know what he told you, but I'm fine. This stuff happens. Can't save everybody. "

" I know. He knows. And I've never doubted that you do too. But sometimes logic is the farthest thing from our minds. Your head says one thing but your heart another. I called because I worry. I know that you're doing this all your life, but... I just don't want you to carry that guilt I know you're feeling, alone. I'm here, you know that right? "

" Yeah. I know. "

They were quiet for a moment.

" Guess what? "

" What? "

" Mandy said a new word today. She said Alice's name. Came out like Aice. "

" That's my clever girl. "

" I don't want to brag or anything, but my children, they are gifted, like geniuses. "

" What did you expect from my nephews? "

She laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Christmas. For the babies first christmas, Sam and Dean were on a case. So, for the next one they made sure to be with their god-children.

When Madeline arrived at Bobby's on Christmas eve, Sam and Dean were already there. She entered with the double stroller.

" Man, it's cold outside. Merry Christmas everybody! "

Sam and Dean stood from where they were and met her in front of the door, they each gave her a hug and bent down to say hi to the babies, who were barely visible behind all the blankets and coats Madeline had put on them.

" Hey there. Did you miss me? Uncle Dean missed you two. " Dean began to release Robert from his blanket prison, while Sam did the same for Amanda, wich caused her to start giggling and reaching for him. " There you go baby Bobby, all free. "

" Den "

They stopped and looked to Robert, who was playing with Dean's necklace.

" Did he just..."

" Yeah. Taught to them both of your names. "

" Ha! He said mine first. Obviously he likes me better. "

Sam rolled his eyes, while Amanda played with his hair smiling.

" Obviously he saw you first Dean. That proves nothing. " He turned to Robert. " You like Uncle Sam don't you baby Bobby? "

" Sam " Was the chorus when both Amanda and Robert said his name.

" Ha! I win. " Sam said with a grin, walking to the library with Amanda on his arms. Madeline was already hugging Bobby.

" That proves nothing! " Was Dean's response following him.

" Will you two stop your bickering and let me say hi my nephews? " Said Bobby.

Listening to his voice both babies turned to him and stretched their arms wanting Bobby to hold them.

" Obby. " Bobby took Amanda and took one of Robert's tiny hands. " Hey there shortie."

He looked at the Winchesters with a grin.

" And by the way. I win. "

Madeline started laughing.

They spent the night drinking, eating and fussing over the twins. Sam and Dean looked to be competing to see who had the babies speak their names more times. And running around after them, they started walking and took a liking to the concept, especially Amanda.

They exchanged gifts. Bobby got a cap from Madeline. A book from Sam and an enchanted pocket watch from Dean ( they were both from John Winchester's deposit ).

Sam got a used book from Madeline, Notes from Underground from Dostoyevsky, another one from Bobby, this one on Native American religions, and a pair of scissors from Dean, with a note hinting that they could be used to cut his hair.

Dean got a Led Zeppelin cassette from Madeline, a sawed-off shotgun from Bobby and a bottle of whisky from Sam.

Madeline got a book of american poetry from Bobby, a silver knife from Dean ( Just because you're not a hunter doesn't mean you should walk around unprotected ) and a bracelet filled with different protection charms from Sam.

Amanda and Robert got presents as well. Sam and Dean gave them each a small light-weight silver necklace with a antipossesion charm. And two stuffed animals from Bobby, a blue giraffe and a green elephant. Amanda got the giraffe and Robert the elephant.

By the end of the night, the twins were sleeping on a 'nest' Madeline had made of blankets and pillows on the floor next to the couch, where Madeline had fallen asleep, wrapped on a blanket Sam had covered her with.

The three hunters stayed in the kitchen, drinking. It wasn't until the middle of the night that they heard Madeline's murmurs. She was tossing around lost in a nightmare, only a few words were loud enough to be heard on the silence in the house.

" ... no... stop...don't...leave her... sorry...fault...sorry..."

Dean walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. The contact woke her.

" No. "

" Hey . That's okay. It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about, just a bad dream. " He whispered to her, for some miracle the babies hadn't woken up and he didn't want them to.

She took a moment to notice where she was, she looked to the twins and made sure they were still asleep.

" Sorry. Did I disturb you guys? "

" No, don't worry. We were just drinking. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. "

She sat up and passed her hands through her hair.

" I just need some water. " She stood and they made their way to the kitchen, Babby and Sam were already back at the table. She grabbed a glass with water and sat with them, Dean sat at the place he was before.

" Everything okay Madie? " Asked Sam, concerned.

" It's fine, nothing unusual. Just a nightmare. " She drank her water and stood from the table. " I'm just gonna grab my coat and get some air. " She walked to the door, putted on her winter gear and stepped outside.

She was leaning against one of the wrecked cars on the yard when she heard footsteps.

Dean leaned next to her, looking forward. After a few minutes, he gave up waiting for her to speak first.

" What was it about? The dream? "

It took her a few minutes to answer.

" Memories. Mistakes I've made. Someone got hurt because of it. Hurt real bad. She died. " She took a deep breath. " I used to have nightmares pretty much every night, it got better now I have them only once in a while. "

He put his arm around her. She leaned into him her head resting on him.

" I wonder if the guilt will ever go away. "

" What happened? "

He waited, but she didn't answer.

" Came on Madie. I'm freezing out here. "

They began to walk to the house.

" Thank you Dean. "

" For what? "

" Being here for me. "

He leaned and kissed the top of her head.

" Anytime kid. "


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Madeline was sitting on the porch of Bobby's house. The twins were two years old. They were playing with Rumsfield in front of her. Sometimes she thought that the old dog was the best babysitter she could ever get. She was keeping one eye on them, but her mind was miles away, multi-tasking is one of the many things she learned with her children.

" What's going on inside that melon of yours? " Bobby was standing next to her, beer bottle in hand.

" The past. My present. The future. " She said without even looking at him.

" What about it? "

" I think I'm ready. "

" Ready to what? "

" Let go of something I've held on to for the last two years. " She smiled looking at her babies trying to grab Rumfield's tail. " I finished school. I had my babies, they're growing. It's time to let go of my mother, to move own. I've let my past haunt me for too long. I can't keep looking backwards when they need me to look forward. " She stood and went inside, she came back with a brown envelope. The same brown envelope she had carried for the last two years and seven months. She opened and took out of it a withe envelope and a small photo.

" She had this with her when she died. She arrived home early. She said she wanted to talk to me. That she had something important to do. A wrong she had done, and she needed to set it right." She showed him the picture. " This is her when she was 16. "

Bobby looked at the picture, the girl had the same dark hair as Madeline, gray eyes, an oval face, skinny figure.

" She was beautiful. "

" She was. A beautiful determined woman. Stubborn as hell too. I don't think I ever saw her apologize to anyone, or admit she was wrong. But to tell the truth I didn't spend a lot of time with her. " She took back the photo a caressed the face on it. " This letter is her unfinished business. I held to it because it was a piece of her I could keep. I was afraid to let go of it, of her. Now, I can't be anymore, I'm going to find this person and deliver this letter. There is no address, just the name. But I'm gonna find him. And move forward. "

" Sound's good to me. It's no good to keep living in the past. Take it from me. What's in the letter? "

" Don't know. Not mine to read. "

" Mommy ! "

Robert ran to her, a piece of gravel in his hand, he gave it to her smiling, green eyes just like his mother's and sister's shining.

" Thank you, sweety. It's beautiful! " She held the gravel on her hand. He ran back to where his sister was, and jumped on Rumsfield's back.

" So, who do you need to find? No time like the present to begin. "

" Timothy McGee. "


End file.
